


Staying Up

by Ultramalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramalum/pseuds/Ultramalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can I sleep, if I don't have dreams, I just have nightmares?"</p><p>In which two boys can't sleep for two different reasons.</p><p>Insomniac! Fem! Michael <br/>Prostitute! Calum</p><p>© 2015, Wendy (ultramalum), All rights reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story on here and i'm excited af :) Enjoy and i also posted this on wattpad under the same user

"Some part of me feels a little bit naked and empty"

Two troubled boys who can't sleep but try to help each other get through the night and their nightmares.

 

Malum af

 

Warnings:

-Smut 

-Cursing and degratory language (lots)

-May be triggering

-Fem! Insomniac! Bottom! Michael

-Prostitute! Top! Calum


End file.
